Currency
This page is a place to detail the different currencies that exist in the world of Dragon's Prophet. Currencies Gold Auratia’s currency. Obtained by: *As a reward from a quest *From selling an item to a NPC *From selling an item in the Auction House *From numerous Achievements *Road Quests Station Cash (SC) Exclusive Marketplace Currency sold by SOE Can be used to purchase items from the Marketplace, upgrade inventory and bank space, unlock lair and stable slots, purchase dyes, among other things. Dragon Insignia Daily Quest Rewards Obtained from: *Kindred Compass *Completing the 10 daily blue quests each day. *Achievements These can be used to purchase many Marketplace items, such as Condensed Costume Transformation Elixir, Seal Breaking Scale Powder or Friendship Puppet. Also, they can be utilized in place of SC in the different Equipment Enhancement Processes. Adventurer Insignias Public Encounter or Dungeon Rewards Obtained from: *Public Events *Road Quests They can be used to purchase jewelry from the Adventurer Insignias Merchants, locations provided on map below. Besides him, they can be spent with Mysterious Merchants summoned from a flute or the Remnant Moon Traveling Merchant. Kindred Insignias Friendship or Dragon Treasure Hunting Rewards Obtained from: *Friendship Gift Packs *Treasure Hunts *Road Quests A random amount of them (10-20 insignias) can be obtained from Friendship Packs, these are a reward from the daily achievement No Sweat and from having a friend with 1000 or more friendliness points => friendships points are awarded every 5 min for friends killing mobs. When the bar in the friendslist is full a gift can be claimed with the max number of gifts you can claim depending on how many friends you have. They can be used in the Kindred Compass, which can reward numerous Marketplace items, Dragon Insignias, among other items. Vanquisher Insignias Cooperative Combat Rewards Obtained from: *Cashing in Snowdrift Crystals during Territory War *Guild Boss *Achievements May be used to purchase various items from the Vanquisher Insignia Merchant located in the Guild Sanctuary or in Laedis, Artecia. Warforged Insignias Frontier Island Objective Rewards Obtained from: *Gathering tactical points during Territory War *Participating in island Public Events May be used to purchase items from the NPC at the castle on a sky island your guild or alliance owns. Dragon Runes Reward Currency Obtained from: *Hourly from being ranked in the Dragon Arena *Dragon Tournament *From the compendium for capturing dragons *Achievements May be used to evolve your dragon, refresh your Dragon Companion match up, and purchase evolution skill books. Dragonscale Seals Column of the Prophet Rewards Obtained from: *Completing stages in Column of the Prophet *Achievements *Chests found inside Column of the Prophet May be used to purchase items from the Column of the Prophet reward shop NPC. Special Currencies Players participating in holiday-based events will receive special currencies related to the in-game event. These currencies can be used to buy items to help participate within the event, or to buy limited-edition weapons, armor, and furniture items. These currencies will show up as an item stack within the backpack, and will not show up on the "currency" listing. Category:Currency Category:User Guides